Just So You Know
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Her roses were red, but his were pure white. She could say that she loved him, but that meant he was right. TamaHaru. Part of a challenge.


**Rules:**

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

**xoxo**

_**A/N: I refuse to count properly. Why? Because it's fun. :D DO IIIIIIIIT.**_

Enjoy.

**xoxo**

_"Nobody's Perfect"-- Hannah Montana_

Tamaki was having one of those days. A day gone wrong. It was just... Disastrous to say the least.

His plan had failed. His plan to get Haruhi to like him a little better. Yeah. The idea itself was a tell tale sign that this wasn't going to end well.

Did he think he was going to end up with his pants on the ground in broad daylight? Nope. But that was okay. To him it was.

Haruhi just shook her head and gave him the biggest grin. "If you want me to like you, you're going to have to try a bit harder..." She winked and exited the room.

Oh, he was definitely going to try harder.

**xoxo**  
_  
"Dance Inside"-- All-American Rejects_

Haruhi hadn't expected this. Across a ballroom floor, she was immoblized by Tamaki's eyes. She was standing completely still, and there he was... Smiling that brilliant smile of his. He gave her a wink, and spun around the room with another girl.

She watched his movements... Delicate, graceful, light. But masculine. He was definitely leading.

But he let the girl go and waltzed over to her. And her heart began to dance as well.

"Don't speak. you don't even have to try. But you'll be fine, right?" He asked gently.

She bit her lip, and blushed. "I should be. I'm dancing with you aren't I?"

The blonde laughed. "You aren't yet."

**xoxo**

_"Party Like A Rockstar"-- Shop Boyz_

"You're kidding me. You. Are. Kidding. Me."

Haruhi was going to kill whoever decided American boys looked nice in wifebeaters and pants down below their knees. And that this style went with the worst music she had ever heard.

What kind of cosplay was this?! This was--

"Check me out, Mo fo's!" Oh dear. Here comes the king.

Or the most amazing looking rapper ever.

"Tamaki-senpai?!"

He grinned. "This is supposed to be stupid. So let loose."

And Haruhi didn't question it. What she did question was if it was necessary to repeat the same line for an entire song...

**xoxo**

_"On The Ride"-- Aly & AJ_

Shared glances, laughing over nothing, secrets no one would ever know...

Married life had never been this sweet.

Sure, Haruhi was two seconds away from strangling her husband every day, but his smile, his laugh, his heart... They won her over every time.

She would stay awake at night just to watch him peacefully sleep. He was the most gorgeous being she had ever seen. How this happened, she had no idea, but she didn't need to question it.

She loved him, he loved her. They were going to be together for life. She knew it. they were ready to go through life together, no matter what.

Tamaki would forever mean his vows, as would she.

**xoxo**

_"Can't Stop"-- Maroon 5_

"Tamaki, you insufferable fool!"

She hated him, she loved him. He couldn't stand her, he couldn't live without her. What was this paradox they lived in?

He made one mistake. He said things he didn't mean to say, she did something that she didn't mean to do. Why did this happen? Why did they try hurting each other to show they loved each other?

It was one accident. Then it spiraled out of control.

And now, look at where they are. They're not okay, because this disaster can't be stopped.

**xoxo**

_"Dearly Beloved (piano)"-- Kingdom Hearts OST_

It was his song. The one she had first heard him play. Forever, she would remember it.

He had tried so hard to teach her, but she said she liked it better when he played. It was effortless what he did. The keys moved under his fingers like they knew... Only he could do something like that so beautifully.

So she would sit and watch his hands gracefully move across the keyboard. If only she could do something as beautiful as that...

**xoxo**

_"Diary of Jane"-- Breaking Benjamin_

It was wide open, right to the page, where she had written everything she loved and hated about Tamaki. It was really seven pages, but she didn't say. It was her little secret.

But someone had seen. She knew who too.

In loopy, sprawling, unmistakable handwriting were the words "Do you love me?"

And her heart stopped for a second. He'd be back to check for sure. He wouldn't be able to resist.

So she wrote her response slowly...

"Yes."

**xoxo**

_"The Bad Touch"-- Bloodhound Gang_

"Have you ever heard of a thing called subltey, Tamaki?" She frowned. "Wait, let me rephrase it. Have you ever tried being subtle?!"

The blonde boy gave Haruhi a look. "Are you saying---"

"Your innuendoes are driving me crazy! And they're so BLUNT."

"I thought you liked blunt."

She blushed. "Certain things, love. Certain things."

"So why not be honest?"

"I don't do honest."

He smiled. "You. Me. My bed. Saturday night. Wear the little black underwear..."

The two of them blushed. But she smiled. "There goes the subtley."

**xoxo**

_"Fairytale"-- Sara Bareilles_

She was raised knowing that one day she'd find her prince Charming. And Mr. Charming would sweep her off her feet and love her until the end of time.

Too bad, there was not a charming prince for miles. But there was Prince Flamboyant.

And for some reason, she knew she'd take that prince anyday over anyone else.

For he made her feel like a real princess.

**xoxo**  
_  
"Here (In Your Arms)"-- hellogoodbye_

There were perks to knowing Haruhi. They weren't like the ones people expected, but they were there.

She had the warmest hugs, the nicest things to say, the sweetest smile. If you knew her, you'd never be sad. You couldn't be anyway.

But Tamaki got the most perks. He was the only one who she'd cry to, and he was the only one who could hold her at night. She would tell him the worst parts of her day, but she'd still give him a sweet kiss.

But he still loved her hugs most.

He liked where they were. They were happy. It didn't matter it was hidden. She was still smiling, and he was in love. It didn't get much better than this. This was happiness.

This was here.

**xoxo**

_"Numa Numa"-- OZONE  
_  
He wanted to make her feel as incredible as the Mona Lisa, for she was his muse. And if he was her Leonardo Da Vinci, she was going to slap him. He wanted great works of art from her beauty, so he said. She would've liked to drown him in white paint.

He said he would've sold everything he owned for her. She said he'd be a millionaire, then buy everything back.

They were the most ridiculous duo, but it worked.

And strangely enough, they liked it.

**xoxo**

_"Bad Boy"-- Cascada_

"This weekend, I need something to do."

"Does it need to be kept secret?"

"Only if you're thinking the same as I am."

She gave him a look, a look he'd recieved only once before. A look he'd been dying to see again. She meant something that would make him blush ten shades of pink. Something to help pass the time...

"I need to get my mind off of something. Can you help?"

He leaned down to look her in the eye. "It's my goal in to life to keep you happy. Just give me a time and a place..."

**xoxo**

_"Start The Party"-- Camp Rock Soundtrack_

"You can't resist an infectious song like this."

"I bet I could."

Tamaki grinned. Haruhi did the same. "I won't dance by myself to this."

"Need a partner?" The prince offerend his hand.

"No, I need a crowd. Moves like mine can't be shown without an audience."

"Ooh. Are you saying mine are bad?"

"No, I didn't at all. But you guessed what I was thinking."

Tamaki grinned. "Tomorrow. Dance off for the customers."

"Always one to start a party, aren't you?"

"Yep."

**xoxo**

_"Beautiful Disaster (Live)"-- Kelly Clarkson_

She hated seeing him like this. After every insult, he'd sulk by the window, looking incredibly gorgeous. He was so...

Indescribable.

She wants to keep him happy forever, but it's times like this when it almost makes her happy to see him upset. Why does he do this? For the attention? Because if so, he's getting all he ever wanted from her. He's his own paradox, horrible, yet amazing. Perfect, yet so flawed. Uplifting.

Yet so incredibly tragic.

She saw him as beautiful. He was beautiful. He was the most amazing being that would ever grace this earth. She found him fascinating, but almost repulsive.

He was more than she could take.

But she would stay with him as long as he'd stay with her.

She'd stay with her beautiful disaster.

**xoxo**

_"Fighter"-- Christina Aguilera_

He left.

He left, and she was mad as hell.

But for some reason, that didn't kill her. What he did didn't matter.

She was almost grateful for what he did.

She was almost grateful for what that other girl did too.

But hell to them. They weren't going to matter any more.

She was better than they could ever dream of being.

She was going to show them blood and money doesn't equal class.

Haruhi would remember. And she'd use that to make her go farther than they ever would.

**xoxo  
**  
_"Control"-- Metro Station_

He sat on the edge of his bed, clueless as to what he was doing. What was happening? What was he doing being 'the lonely prince'?

There were no customers in his room...

Perhaps it was her. He had always been so carful with his heart, and now... Well, he's lost it to her.

He's falling, and now he hopes she'll bring him back up. Because that's just her.

He's losing the control he had over himself to her.

But was that so bad?

**xoxo**

_"The City Is At War"-- Cobra Starship_

Brightly coloured shades? Check.

Thrift shop style clothing? Check.

Awesomeness? Got that too.

This was the most idiotic thing the two of them had done, but damn, did they look good. Meeting up at a parking lot just to go be amazing...

Only they could've thought that was the best way to spend a Saturday night.

Which it was. Especially when you looked like that.

**xoxo**  
_  
"Fer Sure"-- The Medic Droid_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, but they didn't care. This is how it went. She had slid on her stilletos for tonight, he had ideas that she wouldn't refuse.

She had changed, so had he. But they were teenagers. They didn't know what love was. They just knew this was something they'd want to drag out.

She called him, told him to pick her up. He obliged, and she winked when she saw him. This wasn't the first time. This wasn't going to be the last time either.

"Did you tell your dad?"

"Do I ever?" She smiled and hopped in.

He turned to her, and looked at her seriously. "Tonight won't be messed up."

"No chaos?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

"None."

"Chaos it is."

**xoxo  
**  
_"Innocence"-- Avril Lavigne_

A quick dance. That's all she wanted. She wanted to feel like she did when she knew she loved him.

It was the most amazing feeling, and only he could give it to her. Tamaki saw her, and offered his hand. All he wanted was to feel like they were the only two people in the world for a bit.

This is love, she thought. This is bliss, he thought.

Haruhi held on to him, and they spun around a few times. It didn't need to be the begininng of anything, it didn't need to end with a kiss. Being together... That's all that mattered.

It was perfect. Glitz and glamour didn't make the moment.

The people in them did.

And they hoped that this one would stay.

**xoxo**

_"Right Here"-- Miley Cyrus_

"No matter where you go, Tamaki, I'll follow you. If you ever need me... you know I'll come whenever you ask me."

Graduation day was proving to be difficult for Haruhi. She had to let him go. He had a life he had to live. But god, was she going to miss him. It was only one more year, though. They could be together in college next year.

Right?

She was going to do anything she could to see him during the year, and he would wait for her. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Don't go, Tamaki. Please don't leave..."

As much as she hated to say it, she needed him around. And she hoped desperately he needed her too. It was going to be rough, but she was going to be okay...

He looked at her, and she could see he was near tears as well. "Haruhi, I won't. You know I never really will. I have to stay with you, remember?" He smiled as best as he could. And so did she.

She kissed him quickly and let the tears fall. "You know where to find me."

He kissed her back. "How could I forget?"

**xoxo**

_**Another A/N: It's strange what music does to you...**_

Review?


End file.
